


Drag

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Mike and Harvey [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just pictured you in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

> This series is pretty much just what I wish happened in each episode.

Mike felt sorry for the poor girl. He knew Harvey thought he was soft but he didn’t care. Well, that wasn’t true. He did care, no one spent so much time worrying about something that they didn’t care about. But he wasn’t going to let Harvey change him. And after the Ray case the other week he didn’t believe that Harvey was as a hard as he made out. After all Harvey had put himself on the line for Mike as well.

However, Mike could see no hint of that glimmer of humanity in Harvey now. He did not seem to care whether she was guilty or not. 

And till it turned out that Mike was probably right. And Harvey jumped on board with Mike and tried to work to find out what they were hiding. They went to her office to investigate and were confronted by a particularly assholeish line manager. For one moment Mike had been stupid enough to think that the man might have scored a point against Harvey and he felt a sting of something in his chest.

But he should have known better. Harvey took a step closer and put the asshole in his place and Mike suddenly felt ridiculously excited. He couldn’t stop the smirk as he watched Harvey explain to the guy exactly how he was going to kick his ass. 

Once he was done Harvey looked over at him and held his gaze, smirking as if he knew how pleased Mike was by his overt show of masculinity. Mike faltered under his gaze, feeling his heart stutter. He wished he knew why Harvey managed to have this effect on him, wished he had some kind of control over it. Harvey titled his head and Mike followed him out of the office and up to the elevator. They entered and Mike looked at Harvey and wondered where a hot shot lawyer got the confidence to know that they could kick someone’s ass.

“You get in a lot of fights when you were young Harvey?”

Harvey didn’t look at him, just raised an eyebrow.

“What did you get in fights over?”

Harvey turned to look at him at that. Took a step closer which backed Mike up against the wall of the elevator in his haste to back away from Harvey. Still Harvey said nothing.

“Over girls at school?”

Harvey smiled at that and took a step closer to Mike, their bodies almost touching.

“Not quite,” Harvey breathed. 

Mike found he was holding his breath. Just when he was about to say something, what he wasn’t sure, the elevator door chimed open and Harvey stepped back slowly. 

 

“I just pictured you in drag,” Harvey grinned.

“I could pull that off, I have soft features,” Mike said with a laugh. The laugh died on his lips as Harvey took a step towards him, his face amused with a hint of lust.

“You think so?” Harvey purred, his voice much softer now. And Mike wanted to jump back. But they were in the office and what Mike really didn’t want to do is draw attention to them. 

Mike nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to form words.

Harvey’s eyes dropped down his body and then flicked back up and Mike could feel himself blush, deeply and quickly. “You know, I bet red satin would look amazing against your skin.”

And Mike could think of absolutely nothing to say to that. He wanted to say something witty in response, to make out he was unmoved and that he knew it was only a joke. But he couldn’t. All he could do was stand there stupidly with his mouth open.

And then Harvey was gone. And Mike was left looking after him in shock. It took him a good few minutes to remember why he had been carrying the L-SATs book and that Harvey had implied that Mike was only helping Rachel because she was pretty. 

Mike spent the rest of the day wondering of that was what Harvey had intended all along.


End file.
